1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device including a photoelectric conversion board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic devices operate on power provided from external power sources. However, there has been shortages of fossil fuels in recent years, and people have become more conscious about the environment. Therefore, people have been constantly researching alternative energy and regenerable energy in hope of reducing the dependency on fossil fuels and the impact of fossil fuels on the environment. Among the technologies of alternative energy and regenerable energy, solar cells have grabbed the most attention. This is because solar cells are able to directly convert solar energy into electrical power, and harmful substances such as carbon dioxide or nitrides are not produced during power generation and thus no pollution is released into the environment.
Currently, since photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells has been continuously and significantly increasing and manufacturing costs have been gradually reduced, electronic devices equipped with solar cells have progressive emerged. However, a single type of solar cell cannot be suitable for light in every kind of environment, so that photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells varies along with an environment in which the solar cells are located. Therefore, a very important issue in applying solar cells in electronic devices is how to enable solar cells in electronic devices to maximize their power supplying capacity.